


Smoke Rises

by dreaminginside



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood, I don't know man, M/M, Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyosang would honestly rather eat cigarettes than work with Jiho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Rises

**Author's Note:**

> MANY MONTHS LATER........i still don't know what i'm doing but yeah here's more mafia au hahaa yolo right

Hyosang would honestly rather eat cigarettes than work with Jiho.

"Shin Jiho, for the last time, there are no bodies going in the trunk of my baby."

Somehow, he still finds himself always out with Jiho. He begins to wonder if there was ever anything he did to piss Sehyuk off to the extent that they are always the ones sent out to collect the debts together. He wouldn't say that he hates him, just that he'd rather swallow the light in his mouth every day for lunch than have to endure the somehow consistent damage to his car and his intelligence levels.

Really, it's the damage to the car that has him holding the grudge.

"Come on, Hyosang," Hyosang starts grinding his teeth as Jiho begins to whine and gestures to the chest of the body under his boot. "It would save time, we can just dump it with all the drifters, and then we won't get reamed for causing another incident."

" _You_ are going to get shot at either way," Hyosang emphasizes, and thinks that he used to be so good at his job. He wonders if it would be too much to add Jiho to the body count, and takes a serious look at the bat in his right hand. "and you know the drill for messes, call DNH."

Hyosang stamps out his cigarette before he gets any more tugs of temptation and walks out of the busted up drug den, pondering simply setting the place ablaze, but that's more Sanggyun's style than his anyway.

"Why can't _you_ call them?" Jiho sighs as he leans against the hood of Hyosang's car, mostly to see the vein that will sooner or later show up on Hyosang's forehead if he pushes him far enough. "You're the one who is friends with them, I don't think Donghyuk likes me anyway."

"No one should like you," Hyosang corrects quickly, poking his bat at Jiho's hip until he moves so that Hyosang can get in the driver's side. "And you're going to do it because I'm telling you to, and I'm older and wiser and you'll do what I say or I'll run you over and tell Donghyuk to clean you up too."

Jiho just rolls his eyes as he runs through the contacts on his phone to find Donghyuk's number, sure that he's going to get yelled at either way. No one else in DNH will pick up for him, and he has a suspicion that Donghyuk only does so he can laugh at him.

"You're lucky they even help us out at all," Hyosang has another cigarette in his fingers, blowing the smoke out the open window as he taps to the rings echoing from Jiho's phone. He doesn't smoke often, but something about working with Jiho always makes his fingers itch. "Taegyun went pretty much neutral clean up after the Bangtan incident."

"Don't we know it," Jiho mumbles, sighing as the ringer doesn't show any signs of letting up, and he feels like these services are without a doubt coming from his half of the pay for this job. "You were a very large part of that if I recall, how come you still get to call them?"

"We don't talk about that anymore," Hyosang thinks he might reconsider burning Jiho, there's room for more than two with fire problems in a gang, he supposes. Jiho opens his mouth to reply when Donghyuk finally picks up, Hyosang recognizes the barks of laughter as Jiho tries to explain the job.

He blows another stream of smoke out as he thinks about how they don't talk about it, and he knows he's still welcome, lucky for Topp Dogg, for only two reasons.

Blood in the crew runs deep, and Namjoon did them worse than he ever could. He just happened to find Sehyuk in the aftermath, and leave second.

There's muffled cussing beside him as Jiho tries to negotiate, and for once Hyosang glides over Seokjin's name on his phone and hits Ikje's instead. It's been too long since they caught up, since they were _I11evn and Kidoh_ , and the incident always makes him think of him.

_"so, how's your highschooler?"_

...

Taehyung wakes up to the sounds of Donghyuk cursing and yelling.

It always amazes him how well Donghyuk's voice travels, even through the entire apartment, but in favor of getting up he presses his face harder into Ikje's thigh.

He was having such a nice nap, too.

Ikje is laughing, he can feel it, and only finally raises his head to blink up at him. Ikje raises an eyebrow when he sees that Taehyung is awake, though not many can stay asleep through one of Donghyuk's negotiations. He flips his phone over for Taehyung to see, ruffling his hair while Taehyung squints to read.

"Remember Hyosang? How thoughtful of him to be gossiping with Taegyun enough to keep up with my life."

"I'm not in high school," Taehyung mumbles, thinking that he'd much rather be asleep in Ikje's lap than having this conversation yet again. If he wanted to listen to lectures on his age he could have stayed in Yoongi's apartment with everyone else for the night instead of coming here after he finished his coding. "I dropped out."

"The important part is that you're eighteen," Ikje grumbles, that fact being something he reminds himself of nearly daily. He stretches his legs out far enough that he almost knocks over Taehyung's laptop, whatever movie Taehyung had wanted to watch having long finished. "I'm going to kick his ass next time we see each other."

Taehyung just grins and finally pulls himself up from the spot on the couch he'd been stretched out on in favor of throwing his knee over Ikje's hip, settling himself in on Ikje's lap.

"Want me to misplace some of their funds?" Taehyung bats his eyelashes a bit and wraps his arms around Ikje's neck, breath warm on his cheek. Ikje's hands are on his hips, and Taehyung hums when they slip a bit under his shirt. "Consider it a favor."

Ikje spends a lot of his time with Taehyung wondering if he should be rolling his eyes or fucking him into the bed.

"Don't drag us into this just because you want to test out their new guy," Ikje murmurs against Taehyung's jaw, lips tracing a path back to his ear, nipping at a small bruise beneath Taehyung's ear that he knows he put there. "We show no favoritism here, remember?"

"Not even a little bit? Come on, it'd be fun," Taehyung breathes, his smile wicked as when he presses his hips down, and Ikje finds himself leaning towards the latter of his inclinations.

"You two mix allegiances too much as it is," Donghyuk's voice is gruff as he walks by, clean up gear slung over his back, but Taehyung doesn't move from his spot. "I don't know why you can't just get yourself a good, uninvoled whore every few weeks like the rest of us."

Ikje just gives Donghyuk a raised middle finger thrown over his shoulder as their apartment door slams shut, grinning when Taehyung laughs as he hooks his arms under his thighs to pick the younger up. Taehyung wobbles for a moment before grinning, hands tangling in Ikje's hair and kissing him sloppily as they totter dangerously back to his room.

Ikje forgets to reply to Hyosang.

...

Yoonchul feels a shiver go down his spine.

He wrinkles his nose as he flicks his eyes between the two computer screens in front of him, something telling him he should

"What's wrong, princess?" Taeyang is perched on one of Yoonchul's many stacks of books, the small temporary office already filled with papers filled with codes and account information. He keeps his hands on his jeans to avoid idly reaching for a cigarette, Yoonchul having actually tried to kick him out last time he lit one up, stuttering out something about it being a _bad habit and also a fire hazard_.

Kim Taeyang doesn't care about the requests of most, but Yoonchul amuses him, like a small precious snowflake in the mud.

Yoonchul gives him such a withering look when he tells him this, Taeyang thinks that the shake in his hands is almost worth it. He just considers it a victory that Yoonchul actually answers him now, instead of sputtering and running away.

"Don't call me that," Yoonchul grumbles, wishing not for the first time that he had an actual spine and would just tell Taeyang off already. Even if he would probably just get shot for his trouble, and he really doesn't mind the company that much. He changes his mind two minutes later, when Taeyang begins to habitually play with his lighter, and Yoonchul has to wonder if he really was on drugs to have joined a _gang_ of all things.

He is sure his mother would not be proud.

"It felt like someone was talking about me."

**Author's Note:**

> All of everything is appreciated! Thank you for reading


End file.
